1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a mobile image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, or a multifunctional product, prints an image onto a printable medium according to image data supplied from a host apparatus. Image forming apparatuses generally are classified into an inkjet type, an electrophotographic type, and a dye sublimation type according to the method and function in which the image forming apparatus prints the image.
According to recent developments in technology, image forming apparatuses coupled to a portable host apparatus are now capable of transmitting and receiving image data directly. Due to the development and increasing use of portable digital cameras and cameraphones (mobile phones with camera functionality), users frequently desire to output the photo image data directly through the image forming apparatus.
These trends have led to the rapid development of image forming apparatuses designed to output photo image data exclusively. Dye sublimation type image forming apparatuses have been used most widely, since the resulting images are not as affected by moisture, last a longer period of time, and have a higher resolution than other types of image forming apparatuses.
However, a typical image forming apparatus designed to print photographs is usually large and bulky. As a result, users cannot easily carry the apparatus around or use the apparatus to print. In addition, a conventional photographic image forming apparatus is not equipped with the ability to store printable media; instead, the user must carry a separate printable medium storage unit and attach the two devices whenever the user wants to print an image.